


Love Square Square

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Part of a collection of drabbles about a love square square





	Love Square Square

**Author's Note:**

> Chat steals a kiss and has to deal with the consequences.

Chat Noir was soooo screwed, he had been so sure that he had been making inroads into Ladybug’s heart, and now he had sooooo messed up. Not only had he let himself get carried away but that nosy ladyblogger Alya had an image of it. Not that he regretted the kiss. It had been so inviting, and well it happened, but damn he was positive Ladybug would not understand.

He ran like a wild cat on hands and feet, bounding roof to roof after leaving Marinette’s. He had hoped he would have found Alya there, but her cosy bedroom had been quiet, not even Mari had been home.

Damn damn damn, who would have thought Alya would have been so close? Arggh, generally after an akuma she was too busy snooping around for some dirt on what had gone down to look anywhere else, let alone being on the roof of the next building over from where he had grabbed that awesome smooch. Man were those lips soft. He shook his head trying to focus on the task at hand.

He hoped she was home. He had never been to Alya's as Adrien but more than a few times as Chat Noir. It was funny, but Ladybug almost seemed to know her.

On the roof, he had spotted her, and he had… 'internal sigh' disengaged himself from those so soft lips. By the time he made it to where he had seen her she had disappeared. He couldn’t believe she could move so fast. He knew she knew that he knew. She had even grinned at him before turning tail and running.

He had gone to her place no luck, then he had checked  Mari’s, and now he was on his way back to Alya’s again. He hoped he could find her. Panic was setting in. No scratch that, it was sheer terror. He didn’t want that image out in cyberspace. Gods, what if she had gone to a Café, or maybe Nino’s. Those would be the next places to look!

It didn’t take him long to get to her place. As he touched down on her balcony he could see her at her desk, it appeared that she was watching the video she had made of him and shell boy. Man he hoped that she hadn’t live streamed it. Pulling himself together he sauntered over and knocked on the glass of her patio door.

Her head snapped up at the sound, and a wide evil grin spread across her face. Yup... screwed. So very screwed.

She motioned for him to come in as she snapped the screen of her computer close. He pushed the door open and slipped in. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. There was defiantly a trickle of sweat running down his back. He waved gingerly. “Um. Hi.” He swallowed, his throat dry and scratchy.

This Alya didn’t seem like the Alya he had encountered as Chat Noir before. She normally was very fangirl like fawning over the heroes. She always seemed to start any conversation with a request for an interview or something about their identities. He paused for a moment his ears twitched as he realised that he hadn’t seen her as much lately.

He was startled out his wool-gathering as she cleared her throat. “So puss, what drags a mangy alley cat like you to a defenceless girls room at this time of night?”

‘oh oh' Chat picked his dry lips. “Um, hi.”

She smiled as she walked over to him, “you said that. What’s the matter skitty? You afraid of something?” she lunged at him. “BOO!”

Chat swore if his tail were real it would be puffed up like a bottle brush. A shiver ran from head to toe. “I um. I have come to ask a favour. I saw you taking a video. Um, you know of. Well, you know.”

She smirked at him, “no Chaton, no I don't. Do tell.”

Chat was so done, rubbing his face with a black gloved hand he sighed, “of me smooching with Carapace.” He hung his head dejectedly.

“Oh ho! Caught in the act eh.” She brought her hand up to tap her chin as posed with a thoughtful look. Chat noticed in her hand she had a memory card from a camera. Oh, there was a chance.  She continued on, “I thought you had the hots for our favourite bug? Are you two-timing her?”

She was now super close to him. His brain was still on the fritz for the kiss and now here was the ladyblogger standing so close he could smell the mint of her gum and the sweetness of her perfume. There was something else too, a musk-like she had been sweating. His cat-like senses were in high alert and it was driving him just a little catty. It didn’t help that this crazy confidence made her seem a lot like Ladybug.

“Earth to Chat.” She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Without thinking, he acted. His lips touched hers. They were softer than Carapace's and the mint was so strong. It took her completely off guard as she stood there in shock he reached out and plucked the memory card from her hand and disappeared into the night.


End file.
